Après
by Schwindt
Summary: Kakashi rencontre Naruto pour la première fois.


**Disclaimer : **Ce texte n'est pas à moi, il est entièrement l'œuvre de l'auteur kanmuri, je l'ai traduit avec sa permission, évidemment. La version originale de ce One-shot s'appelle After et je vous invite très fortement à la lire!

**Titre :** Après

**Genres :** Général, famille

**Rating :** K

**Personnages principaux :** Kakashi et Hiruzen

**Personnage secondaire :** Naruto

* * *

**Après**

Hiruzen Sarutobi se plaisait à penser qu'il savait quand il allait être vaincu. C'était la marque d'un ninja, de reconnaître la différence entre la victoire et la défaite, dont l'une était plausible, tandis que l'autre terminerait avec du sang et des cadavres qu'aucun des camps pouvait se permettre. Et non, le troisième Hokage de Konoha était loin d'être pessimiste – et oui, le Kyūbi avait été vaincu, Konoha avait été sauvé, un nouveau Jinchūriki avait été créé sans risque.

Mais aujourd'hui, Konoha avait complément été vaincu.

Sarutobi contempla le bébé endormi dans le berceau. Des marques de moustache sur ses joues. Il avait auparavant entendu parler des Jinchūriki prenant les caractéristiques de leur biju. Le nouveau Jinchūriki du sable était né avec les cernes d'un raton autour de ses yeux. Dans ce cas-ci, le biju avait été introduit de force dans le poupon avant même que l'enfant ne naisse. Dans le cas de Naruto – dans le cas de cet enfant -, Kushina avait été l'hôte précédente. Naruto avait les cheveux de son père, les yeux de sa mère. Mais étant leur enfant, il était également celui du Kyūbi. Né d'un monstre, pour à son tour contenir un monstre.

Aucune famille ne voulait de lui. La propre femme de Sarutobi supportait à peine Naruto.

Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose aujourd'hui.

« Entre, signala Sarutobi après un moment, ne levant pas les yeux du bébé. Je sais que tu es à la porte. Tu y as été pour au moins six minutes à mon compte. »

_Sept, en fait_, pensa Sarutobi tandis que le mince adolescent de quatorze ans entra précautionneusement dans le bureau de Minato. Il attendait d'être corrigé. Aucune remontrance ne vint.

De dire que Kakashi n'avait pas l'air bien reviendrait au même que de dire que Konoha commençait à s'en remettre. Ses yeux était creux et ses cheveux humides de sueur. Son uniforme Anbu était couvert d'éclaboussures de sang – pas toutes les siennes remarqua Sarutobi, les yeux perçants. Avant que Kakashi put parler, Sarutobi dit de manière catégorique : « Tu l'as poursuivi.

\- Je…

\- Nous t'avons spécialement ordonné de ne pas le faire, Kakashi. »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. _Bien_, était la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sarutobi, car il n'y avait pas d'expression pour comment il avait été effrayé à la vue de ce visage vide et inexpressif qu'avait arboré Kakashi plus tôt aujourd'hui. _C'était une bonne chose que son visage exprime une quelconque expression._

« Je supposais que c'était un ordre adressé aux Chūnins moins expérimentés, dit calmement Kakashi.

\- C'étaient des ordres directs, lui répondit Sarutobi. » Quelque chose en Kakashi sembla se rompre à ces mots.

« Des ordres qui ne font aucun sens! explosa Kakashi. J'ai été à la guerre, Sandaime! Je tue des gens depuis que j'ai sept ans! Mon équipe entière aussi! » _Avant_, pensa Sarutobi et il se détesta pour cela. « Je suis un Jōnin! Je suis un Anbu! J'ai risqué ma vie un nombre incomptable de fois pour ce maudit village. Obito était assez vieux pour mourir pour ce village. Rin était assez vieille pour mourir pour ce village. Alors pourquoi pas moi? Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous laissez vos _enfants_ faire la guerre pour vous, mais quand vient le temps de protéger les seules personnes qu'il leur reste, vous-

\- _Kakashi._ » Sarutobi attrapa les épaules du garçon et les tint fermement. « Les ordres de ne pas s'en mêler étaient pour toi _spécialement_.

Kakashi eût l'air brisé. « Pourquoi? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit Sarutobi. Tu es assez âgé pour mourir pour ce village. _Et il ne voulait pas que tu meures._ »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû mourir. J'aurais dû-

\- Tu _voulais_ mourir. Tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas le sauver. Tu voulais mourir avec lui, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas te laisser y aller et je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Kakashi. » Sarutobi ferma les yeux. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

\- Je devais le protéger! poursuivit Kakashi rageusement. » C'était la première fois que Sarutobi entendait le ninja parler autant et celui-ci ne semblait pas être prêt de s'arrêter de ci-tôt. « C'était mon devoir, c'est mon uniforme! Je suis devenu Anbu pour protéger la seule personne qu'il me restait et _je n'en avais même pas le droit_. Je-je-, la voix de Kakashi se brisa et se dissout en de profondes et frémissantes respirations. » Sarutobi se demanda ce qui empêchait Kakashi de s'effondrer devant lui. Ce n'était certainement pas Minato.

« Il n'est pas la seule chose qu'il reste, dit soudainement Sarutobi. »

Kakashi eût un rire amer. « Quoi? Gai? Asuma? Ils sont de bons coéquipiers, mais ils ne sont pas- »

L'Hokage fit un mouvement en direction du lit de bébé.

Naruto dormait depuis la dernière heure. Avoir un monstre mis de force à l'intérieur de soi devait être exténuant pour n'importe qui, alors n'en parlons pas pour un poupon âgé d'une heure seulement. Doucement, Sarutobi guida Kakashi pour aller observer l'enfant endormi.

Le Hatake regarda Naruto pendant un long moment.

Et ce dernier commença à pleurer.

Les sanglots se frayèrent un chemin au travers de sa colonne vertébrale osseuse, soulevant ses épaules de haut en bas. Kakashi, apprit Sarutobi ce jour, pleura doucement, mais trembla violemment. Ses larmes étaient plus des respirations secouées que des pleurs à proprement parler. Sarutobi ne savait pas s'il devait lui laisser de l'espace ou l'attirer près de lui.

« Il lui ressemble », murmura Kakashi et c'était tout ce que Sarutobi avait besoin d'entendre.

Il fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et emmêlés de Kakashi, de la même manière qu'il avait vu Minato le faire un nombre incomptable de fois auparavant. « Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Je pensais… Je pensais que le monstre qui l'a tué était à l'intérieur de ce stupide bébé. Je pensais-

\- Tu pensais que tu pouvais le haïr. »

Kakashi hocha la tête silencieusement. « _Il lui ressemble_, respira-t-il. Le monstre qui l'a tué-

\- Son nom est Naruto, dit Sarutobi. Et il est le fils de ton senseï.

\- Il est-

_Magnifique_, termina Sarutobi pour le garçon dans sa tête. Kakashi ne pouvait regarder la progéniture de son senseï sans en penser de même. Sarutobi soupira et laissa sa main glisser le long du cou de Kakashi.

« Il y a un monstre en lui, oui. Un monstre qui a tué ton senseï. » _Ton père, ton mentor, ton tout. _« Mais Kakashi – Minato est à l'intérieur de Naruto, lui aussi. Dans ses pensées, dans ses actions, dans son visage, dans son cœur. Et tu étais dans le cœur de Minato plus que quiconque quand il a décidé que tu restes. Il t'aimait. Il voulait que tu vives. »

Kakashi fixa Sarutobi de ses yeux rougis « C'est pour cela que vous m'avez appelé?

\- Je voulais te parler de ton statut d'Anbu.

Sarutobi le regarda tandis qu'il avala sa salive tant bien que mal. Hocha la tête. Prit une profonde et tremblotante respiration. « Je pense, commença le jeune homme. Je pense… Être devenu Anbu pour _le_ protéger parce que les Anbus existent pour protéger le Hokage. Et vous- vous être le Hokage maintenant, n'est-ce pas? »

Sarutobi hocha la tête.

« Je… Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je demeure un Anbu. _Il_ ne voulait même pas que je le devienne pour tout dire. Mais je le devais. Et maintenant… Je pense que je dois le rester. Parce que vous allez prendre soin de Naruto, non? Je ne suis pas- je ne suis pas encore assez vieux. » Sarutobi se remémora ses propres paroles. _Assez vieux pour mourir pour ce village._ Il se détestait.

« Je prendrai soin de Naruto aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, admit Sarutobi.

\- O. K., fit Kakashi. Alors je resterai Anbu. Pour vous protéger. Comme cela, vous ne mourrez pas. Et vous pourrez protéger Naruto. »

_Et je pourrai le protéger_, termina Sarutobi, les paroles non-prononcées s'accumulant dans la pièce. Il soupira « D'accord, accepta-t-il. Tu peux demeurer Anbu. Mais tu prendras soin de Naruto quand le temps sera venu. Il est le fils de ton senseï. Il revient plus qu'à n'importe qui. »

_Parce que tu faisais partie de sa famille. Parce que tu étais sien._

Kakashi hésita « Sandaime-sama, pensez-vous… Pensez-vous qu'il… »

Sarutobi esquissa un sourire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas souri. Il ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait dit que quelque chose était _bien_.

« Oui, Kakashi. Il le savait. »

* * *

Une autre traduction. Après quoi? Des mois d'inactivités?

Pardonnez-moi.

Schwindt.


End file.
